The Genesis of Destruction
by Nitia
Summary: (A remake of Born to Destroy) Raimon has won and Ogre has lost. But the government of the future is not happy with Ogres' failure, and thus EnterPrize was ordered to take over operation Thunder Break. A team called Mira Rouge was created in order to finish what Ogre has started. But Mira Rouge has been keep under secret for the past 15 years, and even they don't know who they are.
1. Prologue

_UPDATE 14.02.16: A simple change of style and nothing else. Thank you for your advise Amaya0Miyako._

 _Welcome friends, to my old idea with a whole new plot line!  
As some of you will know, this story (well this idea) was once under the name of Born to Destroy story, but it didn't go to far and I was rubbish at it. Pure Rubbish, with the capital R. So I simply deleted the story, and here she is, a new and hopefully better story.  
Now I won't bore you with details, now, all the important details will be after chapter one. I will explain everything there, because your bound to be confused, why? Well your reading my story.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven (sadly), it is owned by that big company in Japan called Level-5. The only thing I own is this plot-line and my lovely Hitomi (you'll meet her), and some additional MINOR characters that will appear sometime in the future (many are still in the making). Also I do NOT own other 12 OC-s that (will) have a big role in this story. I hate this things... _

* * *

THE GENESIS OF DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER ICHI . Prologue

It happened, they have won. But then again was there any doubt about it. It was Inazuma Japan. It was the Raimon Eleven. The ones who won the Football Frontier for the first time in after 40 years. The one who defeated Aliea Gakuen. The one that has just won the Football Frontier International. Of course they would win, they had to, for they were Raimon.

 **"The match is over!"** The commentator for Japan, Kakuma Oushou, screamed with joy and pride. **"At 3-2, Raimon wins the international championship!"**

 **"YAHOO!"** Inazuma Elven cheered, non-more louder than Endou Kanon.

 **"Baddap."** Endou Mamoru called as he approached the gray haired male. **"That was one awesome final match!"** He said much too enthusiastically, to the surprise of his teammates. **"I was really happy to play with you guys! So let's play soccer again sometime!"** The rest of Inazuma Eleven now behind him.

 **"Are you going to cast that spell on us too?!"** Baddap screamed as he pointed a finger at Endou.

 **"We're all friends after the match is over, aren't we?"** Endou replied calmly, putting Baddap in a shock, but the said boy quickly recovered.

 **"That kind of thinking is weakening the people of the future!"** He screamed at Endou again. **"They've forgotten how to fight! That's why we're trying to change the future!"** Kanon gritted his teeth in anger, managing to be gifted with some concern looks from Inazuma.

 **"Is that so?"** Endou calmly asked again. **"But isn't the strong part…"** tapping his chest with his right fist where the heart was, **"…supposed to be here? Fighting isn't what's important. What's important is having the courage to fight."** He said a big smile on his face, again managing to shock Baddap. **"As long as you have courage, you can change the future! And with friends, you'll be able to get stronger!"**

 **"We might have lost sight of this courage you speak of."** Baddap said after regaining his composure. **"Endou Mamoru. The future…"** he stopped thinking of the right words too say, **"the future we should head towards…"** stopping at a loss of words to say.

 **"You'll find it."** Said Endou jumping in to help finish the sentence, surprising the boy for the third time, since the match has ended. But as Baddap looked down and saw Endous' extended hand, he was so surprised he had taken a step back. **"With your courage…"** Endou said, a big smile tugging on his face. **"You'll definitely find it!"** Baddap relaxed and looked and Endous' still extended hand, you could see he made a mental decision as he quickly compose himself and started to except Endous' hand, much to the surprise of his, already surprised, teammates.

It was at that moment that a yellow light appeared in the sky. From that light a ball came hurling down, made a sharp turn towards Endou and Baddap as it came close to the ground and launched itself towards their extended hands, making them both jump back. The ball continued on its course and came to a standstill a few meters away from them. As it hover there for a second, both teams looked at it. To Inazuma it looked familiar, but they couldn't quite place it. To the Ogre it looked much freighting, as realization hit Baddap, he took an unconscious step back.

 **"No…"** As if Baddaps' words were a trigger the yellow-black ball, started to glow. More and more, until the light was so blinding that everybody had to cover their eyes. But they could feel its power. They could hear it. There was an intense pressure coming from it, and the sounds that were accompanying it were like that of thunder storm. But as quick as it had started it had ended as well. The pressure was gone, the light had faded and it was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop.

 **"That was pathetic Baddap."** It came so suddenly from the silence that the voice send chills down everybody's spines. But to Baddap and his team, the voice came to be a rude awakening call. **"And to think I once looked up to you."** The voice was chilly, but with a hit of pleasure. It was quiet, but it had so much force, that it had left the stadium completely quiet.

 **"You have grown Kali."** Baddap said as he looked at the person responsible for the voice. Composed and determined, for he knew. He knew her purpose. **"Came to pick us up?"**

 **"Yes. Your mission has failed. You and your team will be terminated."** She said, her expression never changing.

 **"OI! Who are you?! What is happening?!"** Endou jumped in glaring at the girl, after he recovered from his shock, from what he did not know.

 **"Endou Mamoru."** Baddap said looking at him. **"We must leave, we have failed our mission and we have to pay for it."** He said almost saddened.

 **"But…"** Endou began to object.

 **"Thank you Endou. And good luck, you're going to need it with them."** Baddap said calmly a small smile on his face.

 **"Un!"** Endou nodded, a small yet concerned smile on his face.

 **"Not going to run, Baddap?"** The girl ask, in that chilling voice.

 **"From you?"** He asked her as he and his team came closer to the girl. **"Never. And besides, you would simply summon your purple haired dog of death, and I would rather keep all my bones intact."** The girls' eyes switched between Baddap and Endou, until landing on Kanon.

 **"You need to return to your time, Endou Kanon. The doctor you so admire could use your help right about now."**

 **"WHAT?!"** Kanon screamed, but his scream fell on deaf ears.

 **"And as for you, Endou Mamoru…"** The girls' eyes now firmly on Endou, **"we will meet again, and you will learn your due lesson."** Endous' eyes firmly looking at hers.

And with that the yellow-black ball started to shine brighter again. The pressure and noise returned and when it was gone, both Ogre and the girl were nowhere to be seen.

 **"What was that?"** Kabeyama asked, terrified.

 **"That pressure, I-I could hardly move."** Kazemaru said shakenly. **"It's as if she had frozen us."**

 **"T-those eyes…"** Hiroto started, so surprisingly and so full of shock and fear, that everybody looked at him, except for Endou, who was still looking where the girl had just stood, not a minute ago.

 **"What about them?"** Toramaru asked.

 **"I-I feel like I know them…"**

* * *

 _And that is the first chapter of this lovely new story. Now one with some explanations:_

 _This chapter takes place after the movie (IE the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre; what a mouthful), but as some of you had probably noticed, this takes place after the FFI and the movie takes place during FF. Yes, in the movie, but not in the game. In the game (_ _ _Lightning Eleven 3: Challenge to the world!_ Team Ogre Attacks; again a mouthful), Ogre attacks during the FFI, so I decided to go with this plot, but the ending (the begging of this story) is indeed from the movie, the first part. After the ball appears it's all my brains idea.  
_

 _There are some hints at some OC-s that will be introduced later in this story. Only the ones who have read the Born to Destroy story will know them, so don't worry if you missed them. That was just a little treat for my previous readers._

 _Now English in not my native language, so misspelling and grammar errors are a thing for me, so I ask you, if you find a mistake in a chapter please, leave it in the review, so that I may fix it. Also please criticize me, I love to read what you think of this._

 _Thank you for reading, see you next time..._


	2. Project Mira Rouge

_Ladies and gentleman I am proud to preset you with the second chapter of The Genesis of Destruction! And I think this is my fasted update ever, and I do mean ever. And I should be writing a term paper not this. But once you got the idea you have to get it out or you just can't study. That's my philosophy and my excuse. Anyway I would love to thank my great friend Amaya0Miyako for all her great help, this story would be very different without her. Thank you for all your advise. Also a shout out to Sakuchii for reviewing. Thank you it means a lot to get a responce. And a thanks to all my other readers, thank you for favoring and following. It makes my day a little brighter. Especially since it's been raining and/or snowing nonstop for a week already and has no signs of stopping. Craziness to the max!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I still don't own IE. But don't worry when I win the lotto I will. MUHAHAHA! All I own is this plot line, Hitomi and some other minor characters. Mayor Garshield Eser is a creation between me and Amaya0Miyako. I do not own the other 12 main OCs, they belong to their original creators (listed below). GOT IT! Good, now let's continue... **  
**_

* * *

THE GENESIS OF DESTRUCTION  
CHAPTER NI . Project Mira Rouge

Year 2089 – 80 years after FFI

" **The match is over!** **"** The commentator for Japan, Kakuma Oushou, screamed with joy and pride. **"** **At 3-2, Raimon wins the international championship!** **"**

" **This is pathetic! How could they have lost?!** **"** One man screamed at the holographic projection that filed the round room. **"** **They were trained for this!** **"**

" **It seems they were too soft after all.** **"** Commodore Hibiki said, his strong voice filling the room.

" **I will tell them to bring them back immediately, commodore Hibiki.** **"** Another man said, already leaving his chair.

" **No.** **"** Commodore Hibiki said, shocking the room. **"** **They have failed they must face the consequences.** **"**

" **So are we just to leave them?** **"** The same man asked, after all it was his son they were talking about.

" **Problems, Sleed?** **"** The commodore looked at him so coldly that the man saw his own death.

" **N-No, commodore Hibiki.** **"** Colonel Sleed sat down again.

" **Any more objections?** **"** Commodore Hibiki asked, though in such a voice that the other man knew, if they were to object, they would be dead. **"** **Good, now let us continue.** **"**

" **Commodore Hibiki, Sir!** **"** A soldier came entering, standing at attention.

" **What now?** **"**

" **Mayor Garshield Eser, would like to see you, sir!** **"** The soldier said, or rather screamed out the news. Many colonels went stiff at the mention of the said mayor.

" **What those she want?** **"** Hibiki asked more to himself then the others in the room. **"** **Never mind send her in.** **"**

" **Yes sir!** **"** The soldier shouted once again, turned on his heal and went outside. **"** **The commodore will see you now, mayor!** **"** He was heard telling or rather yelling the mayor to enter.

" **Mayor Garshield, to what do we owe the pleasure?** **"** Commodore asked as she entered the room.

" **Commodore Hibiki, Sir!** **"** She said at attention, her icy blue eyes firmly watching the said man. **"** **I have heard you have a problem.** **"** There were many whispers heard as she said relaxing her stance. A bold move, but then again Garshield Eser was always bold, after all getting the position of both mayor and the head of EnterPriZe was no easy task.

" **So you already know?** **"** Commodore Hibiki asked, clearly displeased, that an outsider already knew of Ogre's failure.

" **It was simple really. I knew that Ogre would fail.** **"** She answered coldly.

" **What?!** **"** The other shouted, while their commodore remained stone faced.

" **I assume you didn** **'** **t come here just to gloat?** **"** Hibiki asked.

" **No I came here proposing a new plan.** **"** She said a little twinkle in her icy blue eyes.

" **Oh, and what would suggest?** **"** The commodore asked her, watching her intently.

" **This.** **"** She said as she threw a small databank chip at the commodore for him to catch. As soon as he held the small chip in his hands he inserted into the right handle of his chair and an imaged appeared, replacing the 'live' feed of Baddap and Endou, with a particular image that raised many whispers, curses and awes.

It was projecting a young girl of 5, she was wearing a long white hospital gown with straps. Her red hair was short, except for the front locks of hair that framed her face, with silvery tips. Her eyes were mismatching, the left one being teal, while her right one shone a golden-green. On the right side of this image were many medical notes, such as her current height and weight and so on, on the left was her DNA string. Above the girls' image were two more faces to the left and right of hers. One was that of Nagumo Haruya and the other of Suzuno Fuusuke. Above that in black caps lock letters was a project name, number and name of the girl with a date in the brackets: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 1 – HITOMI [27.07.2084]

The image the changed and a new face appeared. This time it was a boy, with short purple hair with three front spike like bangs, which were firmly in place by way too many bobby pins, and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a size to big white t-shirt and white pants. The faces above them change to Touchi Ai and Tsumujino Touji, and a new name: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 2 – HAYATE [30.07.2084].

The image changed again to reveal another boy, of dark-blue tousled hair and garish-blue eyes, that were framed by a pair of black glasses, he was wearing the same outfit as the previous boy. This time the above images showed Toushi Shuuji and Kurakake Clara. The text changed to PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO 3. – TOSHIYUKI [01.08.2084].

PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 4 – YOUTA [02.08.2084] was the next boy of medium curly brown hair, lilac eyes and a small smile on his gentle feminine face, his clothes the only indication that he was in fact a boy and not a girl. His image was accompanied by that of Miura Hiromu and Kii Fumiko.

PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 5 – FUZEN [03.08.2084] was the text that appeared above a girl of light cyan hair, that oddly enough was a stayed in to a mohawk. Like the first girl she two had mismatched eyes, he left was grey, but the right one was brown with a black sclera. She had the images of Fudou Akio and Sakuma Jirou above her.

The girl was gone to reveal a boy, of spiky dark turquoise hair with white highlights, kind yet though greenish-teal eyes and many bruises on his arms and legs. PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 6 – KOUKI [03.08.2084] was written above the faces of Atsuishi Shigeto and Sumeragi Maki.

Next was again a girl, with sharp dark eyes with a green hue, middle long green hair which was tied into a ponytail, with some lose brown bangs framing her face. The images above her changed to Midorikawa Ryuuji and Fudou Akio, and above them: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 7 – REIKO [11.08.2084].

The girl disappeared and a new image came, under the name: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 8 – KOTONE [15.08.2084]. The girl had the same dark eyes as the previous one and long red hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail. Just below the text were the pictures of Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji.

PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 9 – KENTA [24.10.2084] was the next boy to appear. He had purple hair witch was extremely wild and spiky. His golden-green eyes were framed by teal-framed glasses. He was accompanied by the pictures of Nagumo Haruya and Barazono Hana.

The wild boy disappeared and a face of a girl appeared. She had naturally wavy red hair and black tips on her bangs, the most unnatural thing about her were her pure yellow eyes that were seen caring by her gentle smile. Her text read: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 10 – YASUKO [30.10.2084] and just below that were the images of Saginuma Osamu and Kiyama Hiroto.

The next girl that appeared was under the text of: PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 11 – YUKINE [05.11.2084]. Her grey hair with both red streaks and tips was tied into a low ponytail and bangs framing her teal coloured eyes. She had the images of Kiyama Hiroto and Suzuno Fuusuke just above her.

PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 12 – KIMIYO [10.12.2084] was written above the images of Yagami Reina and Kii Fumiko, and was probably one of the most beautiful girls so far. She had shoulder length, purplish-red curly hair with two white highlighted bangs that made her purplish-blue eyes stand out.

PROJECT MIRA ROUGE: NO. 13 – HARUO [08.03.2085] was the name of the youngest and last one on here. She was a masculine girl with sharp grey eyes, with a scar on her right one. Her short brown hair was spiking towards the right, making her left side oddly empty. Above her were the images of Genda Koujirou and Fudou Akio.

The display turned black once all 13 subjects were presented. While others were silently whispering among themselves, commodore Hibiki was silently watching mayor Garshiel, as if to find something in her perfect stance, or her icy-blue eyes, but found nothing. Either she was really didn't care or she was good at hiding her emotions. He decided believed in the later.

" **Intriguing.** **"** The commodore finally broke the 'silence'. **"** **And how did you come up with this project?** **"**

" **Do you doubt the technology of EnterPriZe?** **"** She asked gaining the attention of everybody in the round room. **"** **The EnterPriZe, was created with the ideal of creating new technology, which would benefit both the military and the world. The idea of cloning was one of the longest researches, dating back to the years of Garshield Bayhan, as a fact he order the EnterPriZe to conduct this research, in order to obtain immortality. Unfortunately he died way before it could be finished. Recently however new scientific breakthroughs were founded on this matter. It wasn** **'** **t easy, and it certainly wasn** **'** **t cheap. Before we had our first real success, Hitomi, there were many that died. In fact we almost lost Reiko due to unbalance of fluids. But in the end we managed to successfully create 13 perfect subject.** **"**

" **And how did you manage to create this clones of Aliea, where did you get the material needed for their creation?** **"** Hibiki asked, clearly intrigued and he did not hide the fact that he hate it.

" **In the past, before my great-grandfather managed to create the one world government, he successfully captured some of the Raimon rebels. The ones that you saw here were the ones that were captured. For years they were the prisoner of Garshield Bayhan. They did not reveal the location of their comrades, but they never escaped either. That isn** **'** **t to say they didn** **'** **t try. Apparently they once almost got away, until they were caught and brought back before Bayhan himself. He killed them, and then extracted their blood. That blood was then put on ice in my great-grandfathers own mansion.** **"** The mayor told the story, not once moving a finger.

" **So why did you not create an army of this clones already?** **"** The commodore asked, rather angry and surprised that she had not yet started a war with him.

" **Like I said, there were many failures before this and we had run out of blood.** **"** She replayed coldly.

" **So now you wish, to take over operation Thunder Break, with this clones YOU created?** **"** Hibiki asked her, no almost screamed at her.

" **Yes, after all you have no other teams to send, mind you it will take some time, they are still young.** **"**

" **Very well** **…** **"** He said through his teeth, after a moment of thought.

" **But sir, surly** **…** **"** Some of the man started to object his decision.

" **Silence!** **"** He screamed at the room, managing to make even mayor Garshield flinch slightly. **"** **You and these things are now the first to restart operation Thunder Break, but note that you are not in charge of it. You will report to me of their progress and their final test will be conducted here in front of me, under my rules. Do you understand, mayor?** **"** His voice became very loud and very cold and everybody knew, he was not joking around about this. This was going to be done his way or not at all.

" **Yes sir!** **"** Was about the only thing mayor managed to get out. She knew she had just overstayed her welcome, so she stood at attention and turned on her heals and started to leave.

" **Of course you or your pets better not failed me Garshield! After all you do remember what happened to your grandfather and his brother don** **'** **t you?** **"** Commodore Hibiki said very coldly after her, making her stop. After a moment of silence, long enough to make it know to him that she got his message, she left without saying a word.

She only let her composure fall once she was in her armored vehicle, where she was so angry she broke the handbrake.

* * *

 _And it's done! HAHA! Praise the soccer god! Question: do any of you know the name of the soccer god?_

 _So as you read at the beginning, this chapter takes place in the year 2089, 80 years after FFI. Now since IE doesn't actually tell us when it takes place, I made a time line for this story. The first game came out in Japan 2008, so that's when I decided to place FF and the Aliea attack plot line, so the FFI takes place in 2009, then just add 80 years, which is official and presto you get the year 2089. Will I still be alive then?_

 _So if you don't recognize some of the official characters from IE than IE wiki has the answers. Got a question about the OCs, ask me, I don't bite._

 _So yeah, what else? Hh yes the list of creators of the OCs:  
Hitomi - by yours truly_  
 _Hayate - by Swag Giraffe_  
 _Toshiyuki - by Swag Giraffe_  
 _Youta - by Swag Giraffe_  
 _Kouki - by Swag Giraffe_  
 _Fuzen - by Jisl Kaiser_  
 _Reiko - by Amaya0Miyako_  
 _Kotone - by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru_  
 _Kenta - by Swag Giraffe_  
 _Yasuko - by XxEckoXx_  
 _Yukine - by Neko-chan405  
Kimiyo - by __Amaya0Miyako  
Haruo - by __Amaya0Miyako_

 _Now English in not my native language, so misspelling and grammar errors are a thing for me, so I ask you, if you find a mistake in a chapter please, leave it in the review, so that I may fix it. Also please criticize me, I love to read what you think of this._

 _Thank you for reading, see you next time..._

 _WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! Another question: Got any good excuses for not writing the term paper on time?_

 _Wow 2,563 words... Good Nitia, good girl... Did I just refereed to myself as a dog..._


End file.
